wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Icellope Von Glacier
This is not my OC, everything belongs to ''http://instagram.com/icellope_von_glacier '' 'Thank you ' "Too sassy to be a glitch!" :―Icellope Von Glacier 'Icellope Von Glacier '''is a little girl that is a fanon character. She is a recolor of Vanellope. Her theme is blueberry icicle pops. Character Bio ''Icellope Von Glacier: The Girl With The Aqua Hair "This hyper-active girl is a sweetheart with a sassy personality! She is caring and loves to meet new friends! She loves to go prank and have adventures with her family. Also, Icellope LOVES to mess around with her only-and-forever-enemy: Turbo Tastic!" Appearance Icellope is a young girl with aqua hair, tied up in a ponytail with a white-sugar-headband. She also has pink cute cheeks, white small frosted-covered-candies, blue crystal eyes, a baby-blue hoodie, a white-frosted-covered-Reeses-skirt, baby-blue leggings, and dark navy blue shoes. Backstory When it was a snowy day in Sugar Rush, a snowflake landed on a pixel from Vanellope when she glitched. When the snowflake touched on the pixel, it created Icellope, and somehow made a code of her in the code room. Meanwhile, Icellope wanders and explores her new home, Sugar Rush. Then, she bumped into a girl named Rachel (which was known as Turbo's little sister). Icellope and Rachel became friends quickly. After when Rachel asked Icellope to game-jump to Hero's Duty, a Cy-Bug killed Rachel. Making Rachel's code disappear. Forever. Icellope was sad and moved on with her life. Since there was nothing to do about it. After 2 weeks has passed, Icellope bumped into another girl. Only it was a recolor of Taffyta Muttonfudge. A girl named Sparkelletta. When Sparkelletta introduced herself to Icellope, they became friends too. Icellope tells Sparkelletta her name and last name. Icellope Von Glacier. When she told Sparkelletta, she realized that Icellope was her sister! Meaning she had a family! Sparkelletta introduces Icellope to the Von Glaciers. Her programmed family. Then, one day when Icellope was sleeping with her sisters, the evil-racer: Turbo Tastic, broke into the Von Glacier's home, and tried to kill Icellope. For killing his sister, Rachel. Icellope didn't even know she killed Turbo's sister (she didn't know Rachel was Turbo's sister). When one of her siblings kicked Turbo out from the house, the family continued to sleep again. Except Icellope. She was worried and scared. When a month later passed, Icellope and her sisters went out to go get some candies from the Candy Cane Forest. In the forest, there was Turbo. Trying to get his revenge. Turbo kidnaps Icellope and her family and takes them to his secret hideout in Diet Cola Mountain. He first killed 2 of Icellope's sisters: Moshi and Oreo. Icellope and her family was frightened. When Icellope screamed at Turbo asking why was Turbo doing this, Turbo replied saying that Icellope killed his sister so he was trying to kill her family back. Icellope was shocked when her question was answered. Icellope's sister: Sweetiepie tells the family a plan to escape. After when the family escapes from Turbo's hideout, Turbo becomes furious and became the Von Glacier's enemy forever then on. Trivia *She was created by a snowflake and a pixel combined together *She is a recolor of Vanellope *She has ice wings but hides them behind her hoodie *She has 2 other sisters: Moshi and Oreo but they were killed by Turbo 10474997_1509083485977324_1852442348_n.jpg|''"You know... You don't have to do this... I'm the one who should be sorry..." 46512-Blue-Popsicles.jpg|Icellope's theme Swag-of icellope.jpg|''"Thats not how you do it, dummy..."'' Glacier vin.jpg|''"Aww come on! Your jokin!!!"'' Icellope .jpg|''"Uh.. You see I uh... Kinda broke the engine... How much do I have to pay to repair it? $50? Okay this is awkward..."'' Play-the-ice-tvg.jpg|''"Oh ya! That! Forget about that! Let's play!!!"'' Hehe-ice-tvg.jpg|''"Aww! Stop it! Your making Icellope blush!"'' Ice-tvg.jpg|''"Hold up, I'm not done putting it on..."'' Trophy-ice-tvg.jpg|''"Hey, I won a trophy!"'' Princess-ice-tvg.jpg|''"It's the Princessa Icellope Van Glaciereh"'' Soi-tvg.jpg|''"Wait...before you freak out, I have to tell ya a secret."'' Medal-ice-tvg.jpg|''"YAY! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!!!"'' C-tvg .jpg|''"THIS IS A DREAM RIGHT?! A-- OMG THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVA!!!"'' ''